


The Human Raptor

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, mentions of human experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	The Human Raptor

Name: Blood Raptor  
Age: 23 (D.O.B. - 6/13/95)  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human/Utahraptor  
Rank: Alpha Female  
H/W: 6’ 11”/278 lbs  
Looks: Waist length Blood-colored hair (high ponytail), Gold Raptor Eyes, muscular, gorgeous, has a raptor tail, legs, talons/teeth/claws, has Alpha Female markings since birth  
Raptor Abilities: Super strength, super fast, very sharp eyesight, extremely strong senses  
Personality: Very laid back usually, Very protective of hatchlings (Raptor and human kids), Extremely aggressive when pissed off or when people - especially kids - are attacked


End file.
